


Father's Day

by sunshinepascal



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, So smutty, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: The kid and reader decide to do a few special things for Din for Father's Day and then reader gives him a little something extra.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 38





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun Mando fic. I really do want to write more for this man.

The ship smelled of all sorts of familiar smells. Things that took you back to being at home when your mom was still alive and fixed you this exact same meal. It was one you never shut up about if someone ever brought up food. One that Mando said he would love to try and now you had the perfect occasion to. It was Father’s Day and although you knew Mando probably had not celebrated it since he was a child he now himself had a kid and you thought it would be fitting. 

The second the Mandalorian left for his latest bounty you and the kid set your plan into motion. You baked a full course meal along with a cake that was a common thing in the Mandalorian culture. You had self taught yourself to at least read Mando’s native language along with say a few words, something Mando had no clue about. You had also bought decorations secretly at the last market you found yourself at and hid them in your quarters on the ship. It may be a little overboard but in your eyes Mando deserved it completely.

The sound of heavy footprints filled the ship right as you sat the cake down on the table. You looked up to meet the visor that covered Mando’s eyes. He stood there for several moments and you stood nervous with the kid now in your arms.

“Happy Father’s Day!” The kid cooed after you.

Silence surrounded you and you started to become afraid that you had overstepped every boundary that had ever been set for the two of you. 

“I know you probably have no celebrated since you were a kid but I knew now that you had little green bean here that maybe I would do something to celebrate you and how well you take care of him even with your profession,” your words came out all ran together and full of nerves.

“Hey, it’s okay. I…I love it,” his voice was soft and you swore there was a hint of emotion behind his words.

“You do?”

“Of course. No one has ever done anything like this for me. Thank you,” he walked towards you and pulled your forehead against his helmet, something you still had no idea what it meant but he did it a lot.

He reached down and picked up the kid and poked and mumbled to him. You watched on with a smile so happy to see the bounty hunter relax and enjoy other things in life besides hunting all the time.

“I’ll take and put him down while you eat.”

Mando did the same forehead touching his helmet ordeal with the kid before telling him goodnight and handing him off to you. You gave him a smile and a nod before turning around and taking the kid to where he slept in another part of the ship. You knew the kid was far from ready to be put down for bed but you had learned several tricks over the months you had been traveling with Mando. You started to walk slowly around the room, bouncing the child softly as you started to sick a lullaby. It was one you somehow remembered your mother singing to you.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You’ll never know dear, how much I love you

Mando heard the words of a slightly familiar lullaby reach his ears as he ate. He paused, listening for just a moment before slowly getting up and with careful footsteps made his way to the doorway of the small room you laid the kid to sleep. He stood there out of view from you as you walked and rocked the child in your arms. Your voice was beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, one that never showed up much until you came into his life. In that moment he realized he really wanted to make his clan of two, a clan of three. 

Finally with the kid down you made your way back to the kitchen area putting your hands over your eyes as you passed the doorway. 

“Is it safe to look?” You heard Mando let out a chuckle clearly covered by the modulator in his helmet.

“Yes it’s safe,” he walked to you and pulled your hands from your eyes.

You smiled up at him with a giggle as you looked at where you knew his eyes had to be. He leaned forward and once again placed his helmet to your forehead.

“Why do you do that?” Your voice came out soft.

“It’s our way of kissing.”

“Will I ever get to really kiss you?”

“Are you willing to be blindfolded?” Mando’s voice hid a touch of a smirk.

“Of course,” you smirked as Mando’s ungloved hands made their way up your shirt landing on your hips.

His hands were the only bit of skin you had ever felt and the thought of him going further made the butterflies in your stomach flutter and your heartbeat skip a few beats. He let his hands trace over your core making their way to tease at your breast just slightly causing you to gasp before he was pulling away from you. You couldn't help the whimper that came out of you pulling another chuckle from Mando. He took your hand and pulled you away to where the two of you slept. He placed you at the foot of his cot and looked down at you through the helmet.

“Stay here.”

You gave him a soft nod as you watched him disappear out of the door before shortly returning. He held a piece of cloth in his hand that had to be apart of clothing or a rag he used for whatever reason. He stepped behind you before placing it over your eyes and tying just tight enough for it not to move.

“Can you see anything?”

“Nothing but darkness,” you smirked a little.

You could hear him step around you placing himself back in front of you before you heard the hiss of his helmet being removed. Your nerves started to catch up with you at the thought of kissing this man you had traveled with and fallen in love with for the first time. It was like kissing the first boy ever for the first time all over again. His hand found your cheek and his thumb swept over your skin trying to calm you. He took his other arm and pulled you to him, your clothed self coming in contact with the cool beskar armor. His lips then crashed against yours and your felt like your entire world froze. Nothing else in that moment mattered. It was just the two of you lost in each other and you swore you never wanted it to end. His lips were soft which was sightly shocking to you considering they hid away behind a helmet all day. He was making you so dizzy in all the best way. You wanted to just kiss him until the entire universe ended. You only pulled away when you had to finally breathe air back into your lungs.

“Whoa,” Mando whispered and you both let out a chuckle as he rest his forehead skin against skin on yours.

“Whoa is definitely the way I could only describe that,” you panted.

Mando’s hands ran up your sides again slowly before the hell back down and squeezed at your hips softly. You couldn't help the gasp that escaped your lips. He pulled your shirt off your already hard nipples seeming to only grow harder at the cool air of the ship. He then moved to your pants slowly unbuttoning buttons and sliding them down along with your panties, his lips softly kissing down one leg and then back up just close enough to your core that you could feel his breath on it. You pulled your lip between your bottom lip wishing so desperately that you could see the sight in front of you. Mando stood back up and backed away from you. You stood there completely naked and listened as he removed each part of his armor and then the clothes that must sit underneath. He then gently pulled the both of you down onto the cot and his lips reconnected with yours. His hands roamed your body and you couldn't help the moans that kept escaping your mouth as you felt his skin on yours. 

“Mando please,” you whined softly reaching out for him.

“I got you cyar’ika,” his voice was just a whisper as his lips connected and reconnected with your skin.

He reached down his fingers brushing over your clit in slow circles before moving to enter you. He moved one finger in and out of you softly making you more wet than you already were. He didn’t let his fingers do the work for long before he removed them. He lined himself up with your entrance before slowly pushing inside of you. It was not the first time he had ever fucked you, far from it, but every time his sized overwhelmed you. Never once had you fully been naked, skin to skin with each other. He was always still covered in his armor and helmet still on. As he pushed inside of you it all was almost too much and you couldn't even let out a moan as he bottomed out inside of you. Mando set his forehead against yours again, both of you already panting.

“You okay?” He spoke after a few moments.

You couldn't even speak all you could do was nod your head and it was enough for him. He set a steady pace, slowly moving in and out of you so perfectly. His lips connected with yours again staying there until air was once again begging you to let it in. Mando seemed to move faster and faster his lips kissing any available skin to him. Your senses were overwhelmed with the blindfold and you could feel yourself climbing closer and closer with each passing second. 

“Mando I’m close,” you moaned out as your reach up and laced your fingers in his hair.

“Cum for me,” he whispered the words in your ear and you feel apart around him.

You moaned and grabbed for him, your body shaking. Mando let out a grunt and one last hard thrust before following you, cumming deep inside of you. The both of you panted and collapsed into each other trying to come down and calm down. Mando snuggled his face into your neck before kissing it and removing himself from you. He left you before returning to clean you up. You could hear him pick up his armor again.

“Wait! I can sleep blindfolded I just really like…” Your sentence trailed away.

“I don’t want you to do that.”

“It’s okay I don't mind honestly.”

“Let me try something.”

Mando walked away for a moment before returning and removed the blindfold. The ship around you was pitch black and you smiled before Mando laid down and pulled you with him.

“Thank you for today by the way. How did you learn to fix the cake?” His fingers started to draw circles in your back against your curled into him.

“I taught myself to read your language and then I learned how to fix it for you.”

“So can you speak any of my language?”

“No. It’s still too tricky for me to pronounce.”

“Maybe I can teach you sometime,” Mando’s voice held a smile and he reached over and kissed the top of your head.

His fingers trailed under your chin and tilted your head up before leaning down to kiss you lips one more time before sleep consumed your both.

“I really can get use to this,” you smiled after he pulled away.

“Me too cyar’ika, me too.”


End file.
